


Daddy Hux

by chapstick_addict



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: After care, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Daddy Hux, Daddy Kink, Dom Hux, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feelings might be happening, Get it?, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux spoils his girl, Hux wants a hug, More Tags To Cum, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Hux, Sugar Daddy Armitage Hux, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cunt worship, dom reader, lol, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapstick_addict/pseuds/chapstick_addict
Summary: You're not Resistance. You're not First Order. You're a minor princess on a minor planet that nobody really cares about. You were on an aid mission (standard fare, really) when you were stopped and questioned by the First Order. You're given a deal, and so much more.





	1. Start with One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllofReylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllofReylo/gifts).



> I offered to write something for AllofReylo. Soooooo.......Let's see where this takes us, shall we?

A year ago

 

 

The Stormtrooper’s grip on your arm was bruising, but you kept your glare at the commanding officer going. You didn’t know anything about First Order ranks, and you didn’t give a shit.

 

“This is a relief effort!” you bit out, “Which wouldn’t even been needed had the First Order not attacked this system in the first place! The people here are fucking farmers for stars sake!”

 

“You and your crew will be detained until I see fit,” he spoke with a clipped genteel accent. The kind you had grown up with.

 

You sneered before an idea came to you.

 

Straightening your back and shoulders, you lifted your head high—staring down your nose at him. “Ah, I see,” you said, matching his speech pattern perfectly. “And might I enquire as to how long we shall be expecting to be ‘detained’ by your men? I’m afraid we’re on quite the tight schedule.”

 

He blinked at you for a moment, as though trying to decide whether or not you were mocking him before taking a step closer.

 

“Until I give the order to let you go.”

 

“Well,” you continued in the same accent. “I shall inform my team that we’ll be leaving just as soon as you remove that stick from your arse.”

 

 

There was a flash in those cold eyes, and for a moment you thought he might strike you.

 

“Take this one aboard,” he ordered.

 

You struggled, even as a second Stormtrooper gripped you, the binders snapping onto your wrists.

 

“Bastard!” you snarled, accent forgotten as you were marched to a shuttle.

 

 

Admittedly, you had been expecting much worse than just an empty room. Your wrists were still bound together, but you were free to move around. There was little light, though, and you had no idea how long you had been stuck here.

 

You jumped when the doors open, bringing your hands in front of you as though you could actually defend yourself.

 

But it wasn’t the torturer you were expecting, but the same officer as before.

 

“You’re not with the Resistance,” he stated, cold eyes fixed on you.

 

“No shit,” you sneered. “I could have told you that.”

 

“Who are you exactly?”

 

“Someone who’s royally pissed off.”

 

“Close.” He stepped closer to you, crowding you—herding you to the wall.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You’re pissed off,” he stated, his voice dropping to a dark tone. “And you’re royalty. So I’ll ask you again. Tell me the truth, and I promise I’ll be nice.”

 

You tilted your chin up, eyeing him darkly. You gave him your name, hesitating before giving him your title as well.“Minor Princess of Etla.” It was a small planet near the Core. Unimportant except for as a bread basket to neighboring systems.

 

He smirked, and for some reason a thrill went up your spine.

 

“You won’t get a ransom,” you warned. “No one cares where I am.”

 

“Oh, but someone does,” he whispered, mouth at your ear as you pressed yourself against the wall. “In fact, someone has a very clear idea of where they would like you to be tonight.”

 

Your throat went dry. “What is it you want?”

 

“Sir,” he corrected, eyes darkening. “Call me, sir.” There was something in his voice—a gruffness that weakened your knees.

 

 

“What do you want—sir?”

 

There was that flash again. “You, spread eagle on my bed and submitting to me.”

 

Your face flushed. “I-I don’t . . .”

 

“Give me one night, and I’ll bring your soaring beyond the heights of pleasure you have previously known.” His arms wrapped around you, and you had to bring your hands to your chest to avoid certain . . . areas.

 

“Give me one night,” he repeated, “And your aid relief will be released and unhindered for your remaining stay here.”

 

“How about you just fuck off and leave this planet alone?” You glared at him.

 

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Unfortunately this planet has resources that have previously been unexploited. Resources we desperately need.” He tilted his head, looking down at you. “Once we have what we need, we will leave. But not before then.” His hands grazed your ass. “I need an answer.”

 

“And if I say ‘no’?”

 

“Your aid is delayed until we process each and every member of your crew.” He smirked. “However long that takes.”

 

“You’re not giving me much choice,” you spit out.

 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he brought his lips very close to yours. “The choice is all yours.”

 

“Why me?” you thought as your cheeks flared, thinking how much prettier one of your crew members was. Inara was a Twi’lek, and a beautiful one at that. You met her when she was a courtesan on Etla.

 

“No one speaks to me like you did,” he explained, his darkened eyes staring into yours. “A strong-willed woman, unafraid of the might of the First Order. How intoxicating you are.” He chuckled deep in his chest. “I want to dominate you, just for tonight. Show you things you’ve never seen. I want a taste of you.”

 

His lips were practically on yours when he thrust his pelvis against you. You gasped, going up on your toes in surprise when you felt his stiff hardness. That, of course, led you to press your lips against his.

 

Maker, he had soft lips.

 

He groaned, quickly taking over the kiss—biting at your lower lip so you would open. His tongue explored you, tasting every inch of you as he rubbed himself against your softness.

 

You shuddered, moaning as you gripped the front of his uniform. He was a damned good kisser, you would admit.

 

When finally he broke away, you were both panting—staring at each other.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. "Who are you, exactly?"

 

He pulled away from you, face serious as he swept off his command cap. "General Armitage Hux of the First Order, at your service."  


"What do you want with me?"

 

He smirked again. “Oh, darling,” he breathed. “I have a thousand and one ideas of what to do with you.”

 

You shuddered, unconsciously moving to press yourself against him.

 

“Start with one.”

 

"As my lady commands," he purred, nipping at your earlobe as his arms once again wrapped themselves around you.

 


	2. Daddy Will Wake You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wants you for the night. The entire night. This is only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I've changed the title of this story. I've been referring to it as the Daddy Hux fic anyway, so I felt like I should. That is all. Carry on with the sin!

You were led into what you assumed were his personal quarters. They were larger and . . . neater than you had expected. Hux had walked stiffly beside you, his hand gripping your arm tightly the entire time. Oh yes, you’d have a lovely bruise to remember the night by.

 

“My apologies,” he stated once the door was finally locked and closed behind you.

 

You were about to make an angry retort when he gripped you again, pulling you into his bruising kiss. You lost your breath, your knees feeling weak as his tongue and teeth seemed to zap you of any and all resistance.

 

“Nothing to say?” he asked against your lips. There was a spark in his eyes that turned your stomach to water. He released you before fingering your binders. “I’m tempted to keep these on you,” he admitted before pressing in the code for release and letting them clatter to the floor. “But tonight is about your willing submission to me. It won’t be nearly as satisfying for either of us if I force you.”

 

“Would you?” you ask, tilting your head the way your Aunt, the Queen, did when visiting dignitaries were on thin ground.

 

He smirked, and you had to admit that the man looked dangerously handsome.

 

“Your highness, if I force you, it would only be because you requested me to?”

 

“Do women often ask you to rape them?” you spat, eyes flashing.

 

He shook his head, bringing his hands gently up your arms, to your shoulders, and finally to your face. “You misunderstand. Actual rape is never asked for. But some women have . . . _fantasies_.” He drew the word out, stepping closer to you so you could feel his heat.

 

You felt your face flush, and you tried looking away, but he was insistent—bringing his face closer to your until your noses brushed against each other. The binders were off, but you still clung to him, off-balanced.

 

“Tell me, my dear princess,” he purred. “Do you have any fantasies?”

 

You shuddered, feeling his warm breath against your lips. “I . . . I may.”

 

There was a deep rumbling sound in his throat as he pressed you against himself. His bulge seemed to have increased in hardness. “Tell me,” he whispered.

 

“I-I,” you felt like you were choking. Ironic. “I like being choked. And . . .”

 

“And? Come now, where has my mouthy princess gone?”

 

The spark of rebellion flared within you again, and you straightened your back as you looked him right in the eye. “I’m right here, daddy.”

 

His eyes widened for a brief moment before his lips crashed against yours again. He backed you against the wall, all but devouring your breathy moans. When at last, you had no place further to go, he held himself tight against you, grinding his throbbing desire against you. When his mouth pulled away, you were gasping for breath.

 

“Is that what my dirty princess likes?” he asks, one hand holding you up as the other begins groping your breast.

 

Your eyes closed as you bit your bottom lip and moaned quietly. “Yes, daddy.”

 

He groaned, pressing himself against you even harder before abruptly taking a step back. “Bedroom. Now.” His hand was on your bruising arm, pulling you non-too-gently towards the room. He all but threw you towards the bed. “Undress for me, princess.”

 

You huffed. “Say please.”

 

He smirked, shaking his head. “That’s not how this works. You submit to me. Now take off your clothes.”

 

You pouted before slowly divesting yourself of your drab volunteer uniform. Admittedly, you had never done this before. Any romantic or sexual connections you ever had had been with either royals from planets your family wanted to be on friendly terms with, or with one or two boyfriends from university. Honestly, besides a prince from a mining planet that had been about twice your age, they had all been pretty boring. But judging on how Hux’s eyes lit up as you slowly revealed your dust covered body—how he licked his lips and palmed himself—you could tell he would at least be an enthusiastic lover.

 

Once you were completely bare, you stood with squared shoulders and straight back. Your breasts seemed to jut out at this posture, and Hux seemed preoccupied with them for all of ten seconds.

 

“You really are a princess,” he said almost to himself. He blinked, and the commanding officer you had mouthed off to earlier returned. “On your knees.” You obeyed, keeping your eyes on him. “Crawl to me.”

 

Your cheeks were dusted with a light blush, but you ignored it as you crawled on hands and knees towards the man. Your ass swaying as you went. He unbuckled his belt before pulling down his zip and pulling out his cock.

 

Damn.

 

It was long, just thick enough to stretch you, and curved slightly upwards. The tip was red and already leaking. You watched as he slowly stroked himself, his thumb collecting the bead of precum. You mouth was open in surprise, and so he didn’t need to order you before slipping his thumb onto your tongue. You sucked on it, your eyes rising to meet his heated gaze.

 

“Mmmm,” he moaned. “My little princess wants to be a cock-sucker, does she?”

 

You nodded eagerly, swirling your tongue on the tip of his thumb as though it really were his cock.

 

“Well, then,” he smirked. “Get to work.”

 

His thumb left your lips with a pop, his hand going to hold his cock out to you like a present. You were all too eager to accept. As your mouth closed around him, you could hear a stuttering of breath. He pumped himself into you for a moment before both hands moved to the back of your head. He grasped your hair painfully by the roots, holding you in position before ramming himself down your throat over and over.

 

You gagged. Your hands were on his hips, but you made no move to stop him. You relaxed your throat, looking up at him through tear-filled eyes. There was a warmth flooding your crotch at the way he looked at you—the way he gagged you and took what he wanted.

 

When he was done using your mouth, he flung you away. You coughed as he watched you pick yourself up. Still on your knees you looked at him.

 

The smirk was still on his beautiful face. “You’re a good cock-sucker. I’ll give you that. Now get on the bed. Hands and knees. Ass facing me.”

 

You picked yourself up, slowly doing as instructed while swaying your hips from side to side. You could hear him touching himself behind you.

 

Your arms were yanked back, and your fell face first into the soft mattress. You let out a shout, struggling as you felt your binders put back on you. Hux covered you with his body, pressing you into the bed.

 

“Hush, princess,” he whispered as he kissed the side of your neck. “This is just play. I’ll take them off as soon as I’m done fucking you.”

 

You stilled, if only to better enjoy the feeling of his lips on your neck.

 

He groaned. “There’s a good girl.” His teeth nibbled on the sensitive area between your neck and collar bone, leaving light red marks in his wake.

 

You moaned, pushing your ass against him. He was still hard, still wet from your mouth, and so warm. He groaned, rutting against you.

 

“Is my little princess ready to get fucked? Hmm?”

 

“Yes, Sir! Oh, please Daddy!”

 

“My what a good little slut the sweet little princess is.” He chuckled.

 

He stood before getting you back on your knees, your face pressed against the mattress with your ass high in the air.

 

“You’ve got a very nice ass, princess,” Hux commented. “But I see something else I want.”

 

Your face was hot as you felt his mouth descend on your already wet pussy. You felt him as he groaned into you. For a man who seemed like a stickler for precision, he was deliciously sloppy as he ate you out. Your moans were muffled by the bed, but you ground back into him. You tried to imagine what his pretty face looked like buried in your cunt, and the thought made you throb. You couldn’t tell if the wetness on your thighs came from his mouth or your cunt, but it didn’t really matter.

 

Hux seemed to enjoy himself as he tasted you. He groaned into your wetness, slurping up everything you could give him. You couldn’t hear him palming himself, but you could hear his labored breathing.

 

You were cresting, your pleasure just about to burst into blinding light. Then he stopped. You keened pathetically, wiggling your hips even as you felt him pull away. Your sounds of distress were quickly replaced with a gasp as he unceremoniously thrust himself inside of you.

 

You tilted your face to the side so that it would be easier to breathe as you gasped and moaned his name. He filled you up nicely. Long enough to hit those delicious spots inside of you, and thick enough to make you feel stretched.

 

“Oh, princess,” he groaned as he began slowly thrusting inside of you, savoring you. “You’re so fucking tight. MMmmm, stars!”

 

“Faster, daddy,” you moaned, eager for whatever he could give you.

 

“Not yet, princess. Daddy will take care of you.” He was still thrusting slowly as he moved himself on top of you, his hands palming your breasts. “Oh, perfect breasts for a titty fuck, princess.”

 

You wiggled beneath him, whining pathetically.

 

“But you want more than that, don’t you? Hmm? Do you wanna be daddy’s whore?”

 

You moaned, thrusting yourself against him, and gasping as he went deeper. “Oh, yes, Daddy!”

 

He stood straight again, his hands crushing bruises into your hips. “Then I’ll make you my cum-whore.”

 

His hard thrusts came so unexpectedly you nearly screamed when you felt him hit your cervix. But oh, it felt so good. You were so wet you could hear wet sucking noises as he fucked you faster. Your breasts rubbed against the silky sheets, and it was all you could do not to slide across them. You felt a leather clad finger press against your clit, rubbing experimentally until he heard you keening.

 

“Oh, Daddy! Please, sir, I want to cum.”

 

“You wanna cum, Princess? You wanna cum on Daddy’s fat cock?”

 

You whimpered out pleas, your body burning as he pounded into you. You were so close to your climax, you felt like anything could make you snap.

 

His hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing. “Cum on Daddy’s cock, princess,” he ordered.

 

And you did. Your body spasmed around him, cunt clenching him and pulling him deeper. You screamed, unsure and uncaring which name or title you called out in pleasure.

 

You heard a long, guttural moan behind you as he filled you up with his cum. It felt hot inside of you, filling you up deliciously. You moaned again, shuddering as he continued to pump into you until he had nothing left to give. His cum overflowed, leaking down your thighs.

 

“Oh, fuck, Daddy,” you groaned.

 

You felt his teeth at your neck, biting down before he sucked your skin. You hissed at the pain, but moved your head to give him better access regardless. He groaned as he marked you.

 

“It looks like I’ve found a filthy little princess,” he muttered, kissing the bruise he left on your neck.

 

You felt him pull away, heard him get undressed, all the while you lay deliciously covered in fluids and panting. He released you from the binders before moving your limp, worn out body into a more comfortable position. Your eyes were closed, but you noticed the light went out. A soft blanket was pulled over you as a warm, lean body was pressed against you.

 

You murmured and tried to pull away through your exhaustion.

 

“Shhhh,” you heard him soothing you as he pulled your back flush against him, spooning you. “You promised me the night, and the night isn’t over. Rest for now, your highness. I’ll have more to give you soon.”

 

You felt his hand, warm without the cold leather, dip between your legs. You moaned quietly as he played with his still oozing cum, rubbing it against your clit until you shuddered and came again.  His fingers brought his cum to each of your nipples, rubbing it in until both were pebbled with arousal. You panted, pressing against him. His cock twitched as you came for the third time, three of his fingers in your snatch.

 

You were whimpering with overstimulation by the time you felt his lips press against the skin behind your ear.

 

“Sleep now, princess,” he whispered. “Daddy will wake you up with his cock.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who busted her knee during jujitsu! This girl! My professor is letting me borrow a kneebrace until I get one. It's nothing serious, but considering how much physical activity both of my jobs require, it's better safe than sorry.
> 
> Back to the story. Who's ready for a Daddy Hux story in the Star Wars Universe? ;) I know I am!


	3. Two Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The General wakes you up to continue the night you promised him

As it turns out you were awoken but something much softer than his cock. You moaned, still in a sleepy state as your hands went to the head between your thighs. You blinked, looking at him as his eyes twinkled mischievously. He applied some suction before once again tonguing your clit, making you shudder and moan

 

He groaned into you, slipping two fingers inside as he suckled your clit. You raised your hips, urging him on as your fingers tugged at his red hair. His fingers rubbed at your G-spot mercilessly until you came with a cry.

 

You panted as you watched him lick up your cum before licking his lips and crawling up your body. He kissed you, long and deep, his tongue slipping between your lips so that you could taste yourself. You moaned into it, bringing your hands up onto his shoulders to keep him there.

 

“I know Daddy promised to wake the princess up with this cock,” he said as his lips left yours to trail your neck. “But your sweet cunt was too tempting.” His lips grazed the dark bruise on your neck as his hands reached for your thighs. Before you could protest your exhaustion, he had hauled your legs to his shoulders.

 

His hard cock was rubbing against your entrance. “Ready to take Daddy’s cock, princess?”

 

You shuddered, exhaustion forgotten. “Yes, please, Daddy.”

 

He sunk into with a guttural groan. You gasped as he slid all the way in with one thrust, his balls slapping against your ass.

 

“So tight,” he muttered as he started fucking you, holding your legs closed over one shoulder, tightening you further. You groaned at the feeling of absolute fullness, your hands going to your breasts to play with and tweak your nipples.

 

“That’s right, baby,” he said, watching you as he fucked you nice and deep. “Play with yourself for me. The nights almost over, and I want to see you cum all over me.”

 

You gasped as he continued to pound you. Your fingers were squeezing and teasing your nipples, as you tried in vain to thrust your hips up to meet his thrusts. Hux slid one hand down your leg to the apex of your thighs. Long fingers found your clit before he began rubbing it ruthlessly. Tears of pleasure were pricking at your eyes as he bit his lip, watching you.

 

“You look so damn good like this. Wanna tie you up, keep you here to fuck whenever I feel like it. Mmmm, you could be my little whore, couldn’t you? You’d like it.” He let your legs fall to the mattress so he could lean over you, still fucking you deep.

 

He buried his face between your breasts, sucking at the delicate skin there. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you squished your breasts together, smothering him with them. You could feel him groan against your skin as his hips stuttered. There was a flood of warmth inside your cunt as Hux quickly brought his hand to your clit, rubbing and pinching relentlessly until you had no choice but to cum around his cock.

 

He held you tight as your body convulsed around his cock. He kissed your face and neck as you came down from your high. You were panting as he held you to his lean body. He had turned you to your side, his hands caressing your back and ass. His lips met yours in a gentle kiss.

 

“Forgive me, princess,” he muttered as he continued to caress you. “I had planned to make this night last much longer.”

 

You hummed, nuzzling into his neck. “What would you do if I stayed the morning?”

 

He chuckled, tilting your head so that he could give you a deep and burning kiss. “I have a better idea. Would you be willing to stay with me as my mistress?”

 

You started at this, raising yourself up on your elbow to look at him, all playfulness gone from your face.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, princess,” Hux said, stretching himself out so that you couldn’t help but admire his sleep planes of flesh. “I know what is expected of Minor Princesses of Etla.”

 

You blushed, turning your back to him as anger boiled. The only people who were supposed to know about your _duties_ were the men you were gifted to for the night. As far as the rest of the galaxy was supposed to know a Minor Princess was something pretty do dance with and attend charity events.

 

A surprisingly soft hand stroked your back gently. “Don’t be ashamed, princess.” His voice was soft, almost sweet. “I only know because my father was once offered a Minor Princess, long before you and I were born. The man knew better than to brag to his friends or my stepmother, but he often recounted it to me. All Minor Princesses afforded that duty, he told me were required to be very beautiful.”

 

You turned on him, glaring daggers. “So what? You wanted to be like your father? Wanted to count yourself among the men who slept with one of us?” You thought of your cousins, your sisters, to the women with only a small touch of royal blood who were expected to serve the Queen however she wished. If a trade agreement was easier to set between the legs of one of the royal women, all the better. It wasn’t always bad. And until you started taking on charity work outside of the palace, you had no idea there were other ways to live.

 

He sat up, wrapping his arms around your body and pulling you towards him, even though you fought. “You misunderstand. I did not wish for you to share my bed to join some exclusive club. You came here of your own free-will, did you not? You’ve liked what we’ve done, haven’t you? Why not continue this liaison, if it’s to both our satisfaction?”

 

“Why did you want me, then?” you spat at him. “I’m not even one of the prettier girls in my aunt’s palace.” He left gentle kisses on your cheeks and neck in an attempt to calm you.

 

 “There’s fire in you,” he explained, looking at you dead in the eye. “There’s something in you that wants to be more than what you are now. You weren’t afraid to give me a tongue lashing, even though I could have ordered my men to execute you. Perhaps you didn’t know, but it doesn’t matter.” His hand caressed your face. “That spark is what I like. It’s what I desire. I have been in search of a mistress for some time now, and after the taste you gave me last night, I crave more. I admit, I'm not content with just one.”

 

You pouted, your hands trapped between your breasts and his hard chest. Nevertheless, you accepted the soft kiss he gave to your lips.

 

“So, be my mistress,” he told you. “I will treat you well. I’ll put you in a nice apartment on whatever planet you choose. I’ll give you more jewels and gowns than the Queen of Etla would ever bestow upon you. And I ask for nothing more than your body and companionship.” One hand grazed down your spine, causing you to shiver. “Why not service one man who will be sure you reach your pleasure each time he visits?”

 

He had a point there. Considering you only previous sexual encounters had been with men the Queen had ordered you to spend the night with, at least Hux had made sure you had cum both before and after he found his own release.

 

He kissed your neck. “Think about it, then,” he offered. “You and your companions will be released from custody as agreed. Distribute whatever aid you had been sent to give. If you do not wish for anything more from me, you may be on your way.”

 

“And if I do?” you asked, looking into his cold eyes.

 

“Then alert one of my men. I will be sure they all know to bring you to me without any questions.” He lay back, bringing you on top of him. “And then, my sweet princess, I’ll fuck you until we both collapse from exhaustion.”

 

You groaned as you felt his cock twitch against your belly. You moved quickly to straddle him. His cock was hard and red once more, twitching eagerly against your thigh. Your cunt clenched at the sight.

 

Hux chuckled as he stroked your hips. “Still not satisfied, your highness? Mmmm, you and I could have so much fun together.”

 

You took his cock in your hand, lining it up with your cunt before sinking yourself down. You smirked as he clenched his eyes shut, hissing as his hips thrust up against you. You leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I can’t let you have all the fun. I like being on top every now and then.”

 

He groaned, hands tight on your hips. “Planning on using me, princess?”

 

You ground your cunt against his pelvis, letting his cock rub against a delicious spot inside of you. “Don’t worry, General Hux.” You moved his hands to grasp your breasts. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.”

 

He thumbed your nipples, watching as you rode him, enjoying the feeling of your cunt squeezing him. The princess was a vision on top of him, and damned tight too. He enjoyed the little sounds that escaped from your pretty mouth as you fucked him. But Hux liked being in control, and while he would allow you some freedom, he wasn’t willing to give everything up.

 

He wrapped a hand around your throat as he growled. “Fuck Daddy harder, Princess. You can do better than that.” He watched as you bit your lip, leaning forward to fuck him faster. That of course, forced you to lean in to his hand, and he was all too willing to tighten his grip.

 

You was gasping, your face red as your cunt tightened further. “Are you going to cum, my slutty little princess?” he asked, smirking up at you. “Are you going to cum for your Daddy?”

 

You gasped, attempting to nod as pleasure shot through you. The hand that wasn’t gripping your throat moved to your abused clit. You whined against his hand. Your clit was already throbbing, and he showed you no mercy as you convulsed on top of him. It wasn’t until he released his hold on your throat, grasping your shoulder to keep you upright that you had enough breath to cry out in orgasm. You couldn’t stop yourself from falling against him in exhaustion.

 

But Hux wasn’t done with you. He moved you so that you lay face down on the bed, your legs together. You made a confused groan as you wondered what he was up to. He parted your thighs just enough to slip his cock through to your cunt, before closing your legs again.

 

He groaned above you as he used you, fucking into you as though you were little more than a doll. Your hands were fisting his sheets as he fucked you. This was certainly a new position, but you liked the feeling of your thighs squeezing his cock as well as your cunt.

 

SLAP!

 

You gasped as his hand met your rear.

 

“You like this, don’t you?” he asked, almost snarling. “Filthy fucking princess loves getting used, doesn’t she?”

 

You moaned as he slapped you again. His hands groped your ass, holding you still as he fucked you harder. You tried to writhe, body far too exhausted for another orgasm. But he seemed to know your body better than a stranger had any right to. He angled his hips in such a way that his cock kept rubbing against that sweet little spot inside of you. His hands gripped the flesh of your ass, you were already counting them among your growing list of bruises.

 

You bit the pillow beneath you to stifle your scream as your body gave into one last painful orgasm before you felt Hux stutter above you, groaning your name.

 

He collapsed beside you, throwing his arm around your waist to pull you close once again. He panted against your hair, his grip tight.

 

You groaned as your cunt continued to pulse. You could feel his cum escaping you, coating your thighs. Finally you turned to look at him. Hair disheveled and with color high on his cheeks, he looked like the most beautiful man you had ever seen. The idea of servicing him, and only him didn’t sound so bad.

 

“So,” you said once you regained some of your breath. “If I were to agree to be your mistress. What exactly would that mean for me?”

 

He gave you a devilish smile. “It means that you would be thoroughly fucked each time I visited.  


“But, you would have to visit? I can’t just stay here?”

 

He shook his head. “You’re a civilian, princess. The only way you’d be able to stay on this ship is if I threw you in a holding cell.” He stroked a lock of hair out of your face. “I’d much rather keep you in luxury on a First Order friendly planet. When I must attend social functions, you’ll be there on my arm. And when I have leave, I will visit. You won’t have to service any other man by your Queen’s command, and you won’t have to go on these sorts of dirty jobs to make your family look good and charitable.”

 

You thought a moment. Admittedly, it did seem like a fairly good deal. “And what would you get?”

 

“Besides a lovely companion for the social functions I’m forced into, and a gorgeously dirty princess to warm my bed?” He took your hand and kissed it. “That’s all I require of you, your highness.”

 

You bit your lip, unsure as to why you were hesitating so much.

 

“Are you married, General Hux?” you ask, looking at his eyes to be sure he wasn’t lying.

 

His face was the perfect mask of professionalism, almost laughable given the current situation.

 

“Does it matter?” he asked with all seriousness.

 

That was a yes, you were certain. And yet, the more you thought about it, the less you cared.

 

“Only in that I’d rather not meet her.”

 

His grin was almost boyish as he looked at you, stroking the soft skin of your back. “Does that mean that you agree?”

 

“On two conditions,” you stroked the line of his jaw, smiling at how he raised an eyebrow. “You keep your promise that my team can complete their work without interference, and you keep me as far away from Etla as you can.”

 

He smiled, moving you closer so that he could kiss you. “That won’t be a problem, my dear. Now, would you like to rejoin your companions, or would you prefer to remain with me? I’ll allow you to stay onboard until our mission here is complete, and then I’ll take you away to your new home.”

 

You snuggled into him. “You smell nicer than they do. I think I’ll stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look! More porn! :P


	4. Work You Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since your agreement with Hux, and your new lifestyle suits you. At the moment you were waiting on the beach for your Daddy to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know. Trying to get my groove back. :P

You were lounging on the private beach a year later, allowing the light of the planet’s sun to warm your skin. There were two Stormtroopers in black armor hidden away. “For your protection." Otherwise, you had the place to yourself. Hell, you practically had half the planet to yourself, though you didn't venture much further than the beach just beyond the house Hux had recently bought you.

 

You stretched leisurely, a small thrill running up and down your spine. In some ways being the spoiled mistress of a general was lonely, and a bit boring. But at least you had access to the best of everything, anywhere you went. You trailed a finger up your stomach as you thought about the changes that happened. You didn’t get to see Hux very often, at least not in person. Often times he would chat with you through video feeds, when he was in range to do so. You loved the way his cock looked in the light of the blue hologram.

 

And when he couldn’t chat with you, he’d send you videos, or recordings filled with slapping skin and half chocked moans. Naturally, you always rewarded him with a video of your own, using the pink dildo he had given you—the one that had been created using a mold of his own cock.

 

You smiled as you thought of the little rewards you gave him. And they were rewards. In some small way, he allowed you to have a bit of power—allowed you to flex your will against his own to see who would back down. It was a game, of course. Both of you knew where the power really was.

 

You closed your eyes as your finger circled around your erect nipple. You had cast your suit aside some time ago to truly soak up the sunlight, loving how it warmed your skin. You didn’t open your eyes when a shadow fell across from you.

 

“Is my little princess enjoying herself?”

 

You smiled, trailing your fingers back down your body. “I am now, Daddy.” You looked up at him—still in his full uniform—as you began pleasuring yourself. “You’re late, and overdressed.”

 

He narrowed his eyes. “Come now, pet. You know how it is.”

 

You smiled. “I know, I know. Duty first, pleasure second.” You coated the tips of your fingers with your juices before bringing them back to your nipple. Hux licked his lips as he watched you begin teasing yourself, your wetness glistening off your rosy bud.

 

“Pleasure is now, pet,” he commented, his leather-clad hand reaching for your breast.

 

You smacked it away, a playful smirk on your lips. “No. Not until you undress.” You couldn’t tell through the dark tinted lenses you wore, but you assumed there would be a light blush on his deliciously sharp cheekbones.

 

“Here, pet? Anyone could see.”

 

You shrugged. “I’m naked, General. Besides, this is a private beach.”

 

“ _You_ are not a general of the First Order,” he frowned at you, crossing his arms behind his back.

 

You trailed your fingers down your stomach. “No, General. I’m just the spoiled, horny mistress of one.” You gasped as your fingers once again trailed down your slit. You arched your back dramatically, pushing your breasts higher—the wet nipple cooling in the warm breeze.

 

You smiled when you saw the General’s brow twitch with annoyance. He wanted to suck your juices off the tender bud, his tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips. It had been a while since he had been able to feel you after all, and you could already see the tent in his pants.

 

“Very well,” he finally admitted. “But we will only remain for a short while. I have no wish to burn during our short time together.”

 

You nodded your ascent. He was rather pale, after all. And a nasty sunburn wouldn’t bode well for the two days of “stress relief” he had promised you. You enjoyed his little strip tease. While you two had fucked as often as his position in the Order would allow, it was still rare that you were both in the same system as each other. His movements as he stripped were still stiff, and—if you dared to even think it—embarrassed.

 

When finally his pale, toned body was uncovered, you licked your lips suggestively. His beautiful cock was already fully hard and aching. Perhaps you should reward him for being so accommodating to your wishes.

 

You sat up, bringing your lips closer to his cock. “Is this what you want, daddy?” You took your glasses off before blinking up at him.

 

“Mmmmm, yes. Kiss Daddy’s cock, princess.” He stroked your hair with his now bare hand, subtly pulling your face closer to the object of your desire. Well, you were just fine with that!

 

You puckered your lips, gently kissing the tip before moving down the shaft. You gave him feather-light kisses, teasing him with your gentleness. It was only when he gripped your hair painfully tight that you pouted and blinked up at him.

 

He loved it when you tried playing innocent.

 

“Open wide, now,” he ordered, the clench in his jaw the only sign of his need.

 

You obeyed, gagging when he shoved it deep in your throat. You were certain you would be sore later, but it was often the price you had to pay for your teasing. Your eyes watered as they stared up at him. His hands were now tangled in your hair, and his cock pounded in to the back of your throat mercilessly. Every now and again he would allow you a few moments for air, or to calm your gag reflex. But they never lasted long.

 

He didn’t moan. As private as this beach might be, he would never show signs of his pleasure so openly. But it didn’t matter. _You_ knew he was close when he tightened his grip on your hair, his hips stuttered, and the thick cock on your tongue twitched deliciously.

 

You moaned in encouragement, your hand cupping his sack gently. You were soaking wet, but you dare not touch yourself any further without his permission. You power only extended so far, and you knew better than to push it.

 

His face was beautiful when he came—jaw clenched, eyes bright, and cheeks dusted with a deep blush. He was absolutely beautiful. You felt his cum slide down your throat, and you eagerly drank it up. You cleaned him gently when he finally let go of your locks, giving a sweet kiss to the head before thanking him for the meal.

 

He scoffed a laugh before gathering his clothes and your swimsuit. “Come, then. I’ve been in the sun for long enough.”

 

“You are looking a bit pink,” you admitted as you took his offered arm. “But don’t worry, Daddy. I have a cream or two that will help with that.” You kissed his pale shoulder sweetly. “And I think you could use a massage, don’t you?”

 

He pulled you closer, burying his nose in your hair before sighing in pleasure. “Yes, pet, that sounds wonderful. Daddy is very pleased with his welcome.”

 

You smiled mischievously at that. A pleased Daddy often meant a variety of play. While you often enjoyed the punishments he chose to give, you also loved it when he decided you deserved to be spoiled. If your cunt wasn’t already so wet, the thought of his preferred reward methods would have taken care of that. You bit your lip at the thought of seeing his ginger head between your thighs once more.

 

“Credit for them?” he asked when the two of you had entered the beach house. He wasted no time in hanging up his uniform.

 

You smirked, clasping your hands around your back so you could thrust your boobs out further. “Oh, I was just thinking about all the fun we’ll have, Daddy.”

 

His eyes were bright with excitement, and you could see his cock begin to stiffen once more. “Oh, it won’t all be fun and games, princess. I intend to work you hard.”

 

You shuddered at how deliciously low his voice sounded—how eager you were to start work. “I’ll hold you to that, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add a few chapters so you guys can get a sense in what Reader's new life is like. Then I'll ratchet up the drama, since you all know I love adding angst to my fics! :P


	5. Won't Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During your vacation with Daddy, he does something he promised he wouldn't. You catch him doing *gasp* work! How will you punish your Daddy for his neglect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter with nothing but smut as an apology for being away for so long. Life keeps getting in the way of my smutty fantasies. Enjoy!

You were dressed in white lingerie, almost virginal. Almost. The way you had your legs spread as you sat in your chair, and the new vibrator rubbing your clothed clit spoke otherwise. Your white panties were soaked in your juices, nearly translucent. You moaned wantonly as you pleasured yourself, making sure to put on a good show.

 

Hux was on the bed, arms and legs tied securely to the posts with silken ropes. His straining member pulsed, the pink cock ring cutting off any chance of release. Every frustrated movement he made only pushed the buttplug to rub deliciously against his prostate. But even through all of this, his jaw was clenched—eyes flashing as he refused to beg.

 

“You are being very naughty, princess,” he spat.

 

Your fingers rose to caress your nipple through the thin lace of your bra. “You broke the rules, daddy,” you said breathlessly, as if that were any reason.

 

Hux’s hands tightened to fists around his restraints. “You know I can’t just drop everything for—“

 

“But you _promised_ ,” you pouted, blinking your eyes in faux innocence. “You promised, and you broke your word.” You rubbed the vibrator harder against your sex, making yourself gasp. “Oh! Daddy, it feels so good!”

 

He growled low in his throat—a delicious sound to be sure. “You will behave yourself, young lady!” he commanded. His balls were so damn full, they felt strained.

 

But you didn’t listen to him. Instead, you moved aside your panties so the vibrator could swirl around your wetness before rubbing once more against your clit. “Oh!” you gasped, body shuddering. “Oh, Daddy, I’m gonna cum!”

 

“No!” Hux growled, renewing his struggles. It was a wasted effort, and he regretted teaching you how to tie a good knot. “You are not to cum without my permission, you little brat!”

 

But it was too late. You keened, arching your back against the chair as your cunt throbbed. You called out his pet name as you shook, vibrator still on your clit—pushing you to overstimulation, much like your Daddy loved to do. Finally, it became too much, and you turned the toy off, lounging boneless as your Daddy stared at your dripping pussy.

 

 

You gave him your best bedroom eyes as you smirked impishly at him. The vein in his forehead was throbbing with anger. You had never disobeyed that particular order before, and he was livid. You knew he liked to think that every one of your orgasms belonged to him, and him alone—to bestow or deny depending on his whims. And you had just stolen one from him.

 

Slowly—making sure his eyes never left you—you got up from your chair and sauntered over to the bed. You bent over before crawling towards him, giving him a good view of your cleavage. You saw him swallow as you laid yourself atop him, his cock nestled between your thighs. You knew he could feel how wet you were. You could feel the strain in his muscles as he fought himself.

 

“Don’t be mad, Daddy,” you pouted before giving him butterfly kisses all along his chest. “I just wanna please you.”

 

“You can please me by releasing me so that I may have my way with you, spoiled girl.” His words were clipped, that sexy growl still in his throat.

 

“Not yet, Daddy,” you teased, slowly kissing your way down his chest and stomach. “I wanna keep playing.”

 

“Playtime,” he said through gritted teeth, “is over, princess.”

 

“No, Daddy,” you said, mischief in your eyes. “It isn’t.”

 

You gave teasing licks against his head, smiling when his hips tried to thrust forward. You kissed it with your red-painted lips before trailing your tongue down his shaft. You closed your eyes to better enjoy the whuffing noises he couldn’t help but let out. His deep growls made your cunt throb, and you didn’t really care if he released them in pleasure or displeasure. At this point it was all the same.

 

Finally you took him fully into your mouth—and oh—how his cock throbbed. You sucked him hard before allowing his beautiful cock to slip down your throat, gagging yourself.

 

That was when he cried out, too captured by the pleasure you provided to feel shame for the slip.

 

“Fuck me! Fuck me you beautiful, wicked little girl!”

 

You purred as you let his pulsing cock slip from your mouth. You let your fingers run up his sides, giving him ghosting little caresses.

 

“Cease this torture,” he commanded. “You know what Daddy wants. Now give it to me!”

 

Still purring, you crawled until your cunt was just where he wanted it, but still out of reach. Your lips found his nipples, and you delighted in his surprised gasp. Gentle kisses gave way to licks, to nibbles, and back again. You felt him shake his head back and forth, his cock surging up to you, desperate for you.

 

“Baby-girl,” he whined. “Please, please have mercy and fuck me.” His voice was soft, hesitant to give you even that. But it was enough.

 

You sat up, moving your panties aside once more before plunging your wet cunt onto his straining cock. You expected a groan, but he gave you a silent cry. Mouth open, eyes shut tight as his back arched against the bed—he was beautiful. And for two days, he was yours. This punishment meant to serve as a reminder that you would not share his time with anyone once he already promised it to you.

 

You rode him fast and hard, ignoring his pleas in order to find your own pleasure first. As you ground yourself down onto him, your fingers moved aside the lace of your bra—baring yourself to him before you began playing with your own nipples.

 

“Oooohhhh, Daddy,” you moaned, heavy-lidded eyes trained on him. “Oh, you feel so good. You’re so _big_! Oh, Daddy, you stretch me so good!”

 

“Little minx!” he groaned as his icy eyes bore up at you. “Get on with it!”

 

“Oh, but Daddy,” you moaned, one of your hands slipping to your crotch to rub at your clit. “You’re so much fun to play with like this.”

 

He growled but made no answer and your cunt clamped down on him. You felt so good, so wet and tight. Perfect little cunt to milk him dry. Perfect little cunt to eat out and play with until you lay gasping and exhausted with that beautiful fucked-out smile of yours.

 

“Daddy, I’m—“

 

“Don’t you dare!” he warned, furious at being denied a second time. But he already felt your cunt start to pulse, start to tighten around him in the sweetest torture. “FUCK!”

 

You collapsed on top of him, both of you covered in sweat, your Daddy’s cock still hard and aching inside of you. For a moment you allowed yourself to revel in your triumph. Your Daddy’s sounds of agony so sweet to your ears. But you couldn’t do this to him forever. Slowly you sat yourself up, still impaled on his cock.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you said sweetly as you started riding him again. This time you weren’t concerned for your pleasure, but you tightened the muscles in your cunt regardless. Hux was biting his lip completely lost in pleasure.

 

“I’ll make it better,” you said before leaning down to kiss those deliciously full lips of his. “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

 

You rode him harder, the slaps of your flesh against each other obscene and delicious. Your wetness drenched him, seeping into his ginger curls, and you smiled at the thought that he would smell and taste like you for days. Little love bites might cover your neck and breasts, but you always knew how to make your own mark.

 

“I want your cum, Daddy,” you whispered hoarsely. “I want all of your cum in my dirty little cunt.” You moaned as you felt his cock twitch. “Every last drop.”

 

“ _Yes!_ ” he hissed, doing his best to thrust his hips up, forcing the plug to rub against that sweet little spot once more. If he didn’t cum soon, he’d go mad.

 

“Will you give me your cum, Daddy?”

 

“Yes! Yes, take it! Take it all!”

 

“Give it to me, Daddy!” You slipped off of him for only a moment, slipping the cock ring off before plunging yourself down and grinding yourself into him. His cock jumped inside of you. “Give it to me!”

 

He called out your name, every muscle straining as he finally emptied himself into his little princess’s pretty cunt. And he didn’t stop. Seemingly endless streams of cum spewed from him, leaving him gasping and boneless. He looked down at where you were connected, groaning as he saw how much of his cum leaked from you. His tired cock gave a twitch of interest, but he had nothing left to give. His balls felt empty, deflated. His body shook in delirious relief as he closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. He felt you slip off of him, felt a dripping on his stomach, but he was too exhausted to care. That was until the drippings landed on his lips. His eyes flew open and he beheld you—his princess—sitting on his face, and staring at him as though you were a goddess, and he a humble supplicant. By the stars, he felt like one.

 

Bound to the bed, exhausted and satisfied beyond anything he could recall, what else could he do but begin to worship the beauty above him. He groaned as he tasted himself in you, sucking down his bitterness to get closer to your sharp sweetness. His chin dripped with your combined cum, but he didn’t care. Your moans and praise where the only things he wanted to hear. He groaned when you began grinding yourself down onto his mouth. His eager tongue lapped at you, anxious to please you. By now his taste had gone, and your delicious pleasure was the only thing that mattered. Finally you gasped his pet name above him, and his mouth was flooded with you.

 

He moaned, raising his face when you tried to pull away, desperate for more of your sweetness. His princess, his mistress, his goddess. All his. Every drop.

 

You allowed him to clean you before rising shakily from the bed. It was difficult for you to walk as you stumbled your way to the refresher, soaking a cloth in warm water before returning to your prone Daddy. You had removed your ruined lingerie, and didn’t fail to notice the warmth in his eyes as he saw your nakedness. You gently wiped at his face first, his chin and throat covered in cum. It didn’t matter whose it belonged to. Then you cleaned up his cock and pelvis. Stars, he had been absolutely soaked in you. When you were both as cleaned as you could manage, you deposited the soiled cloth in the laundry before finally beginning to unbind your Daddy.

 

He moved slowly, flexing his feet and rubbing at his arms. You had him turn on his stomach as you brought some of the sweet smelling oil he had bought for you months back. You warmed it in your hands before setting to work massaging his stiff legs. You had kept him tied longer than you really should have, but it was worth it.

 

He moaned slightly as you massaged the knots and stiffness away. You moved on to his buttocks, taking time to appreciate the firmness as you rewarded him for his patience. The plug was removed and put to the side to be cleaned later. He had let out a satisfying whimper at that, but you pretended not to notice. His back and arms were the most knotted up and stiff, and you took your time to get at every last muscle. He groaned in appreciation.

 

“I told you that you needed a massage,” you teased, voice low and close to his ear.

 

He made no reply. Instead he turned over, gathering you in his arms, and resting your head on his chest. The kiss he placed on your forehead was warm, tender. You sighed happily. When you were apart, you tried not to think too much about him, almost as though you pretended he didn’t exist—that this arrangement was just a fantasy. But when he held you close, his long fingers caressing your curves as though he wanted to memorize every inch of skin . . . or worse, when he showed the smallest amounts of tenderness, you were taken in.

 

This wasn’t a romantic arrangement. You knew that. Knew that there were things that could never happen, dreams he couldn’t make true—even for you. Your practical side—the side that had been ruthlessly trained by your family—knew what you were doing was strictly for the financial security he provided. Hells, he even made sure you would be provided for in the event of his death, giving you a tidy income that was yours to do with as you wished. That practical side of you glowed in your accomplishment. You would survive. You would survive without begging for scraps at the Queen’s table while your body was used by repulsive men.

 

Hux pulled you closer, breathing in your scent—and reminding you that your body was still being used. But at least, you reasoned, you liked it when he used you. Loved it when he used you, bent you to his will until you were a quivering mess. Adored how gentle he turned once you were both satisfied, soothing your aching body and soul with gentle kisses and sweet words.

 

He heaved a deep sigh. “That was . . . unexpected.”

 

You hummed, kissing his pectorals. “You didn’t use the safe-word.”

 

His hand was threading itself through your hair, easing out the knots. “I didn’t need to.”

 

You smiled to yourself. It had been your suggestion. He had been hesitant, unsure about the prospect. But he had quickly melted to each and every touch you bestowed upon him. And now he was cuddling with you in the afterglow, holding you more gently than you ever recalled him doing before.

 

“We will do this again,” he said with a yawn. “After I properly punish you for cumming without permission . . . three times.”

 

You groaned, pouting.

 

He smiled against your hair. “Hush now, princess. For now we both need some rest. Perhaps after dinner I’ll teach you what happens when you take something away that should be _mine_.”

 

You sighed dreamily as he pulled the thin covers over the two of you. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

As you drifted towards off to sleep, you thought you could hear him say something. Something like, “Daddy loves his little princess.” Whispered against your ear like some dark secret. But by then you were too far gone to tell. Perhaps it was just a dream.

 

For now he was here with you. And while he was here, he was yours. And only yours.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's some fluff and feelings too. Sue me 
> 
> Not gonna lie. I need a cold shower. Or a hot Ginger. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I'm evil and a tease. I promise there will be smut in the next chapter, since I've decided this will have to be more than just a one shot. And don't worry AllofReylo, I'll be adding the things we talked about ;)


End file.
